


I Hate Myself For Loving You

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: 2Wink's unit activities ewe, M/M, Scared to confess cuz INCEST, The Aoi brothers are in love with each other, This was a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: The Aoi twins develop romantic feelings for each other, but both twins become paranoid to the point of almost seeming mentally ill about it. A bit of might even be able to compare to the likes of Higurashi.





	

"Good night."

Those words had become a worst fear for Hinata and Yuuta. A fear worse than death. Of course, it's not like they could tell their twin. Their twin was virtually the one causing the fear after all. Well, rather their love for their twin. It was no understatement to say that they loved their twin a little too much.

Hinata looked towards Yuuta, who was sleeping peacefully. He wanted him. He needed him. Yuuta's small breaths, tranquil face, everything. He hated himself for that.

Yuuta, who had the same feelings for Hinata, constantly left the bedroom to recollect himself. "It's not normal to have feelings for you goddamn twin brother," he thought. Yuuta found himself constantly sobbing on the floor of the bathroom. 

It wasn't too terribly long before the brothers started to have concerns for the others mental health, and general well-being. Yuuta decided to confront Hinata about all of the paranoid-ish tendencies the latter was having, hoping Hinata wouldn't have noticed his own. 

"Hey, Aniki, is everything all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me lately, and I'm scared something's up-"

"I should say the same about you."

"Huh?"

"I've heard you crying. And I've been worried about you."

Yuuta felt hot. His face was heating up.

"I've heard you call out my name in your sleep, Aniki. And it wasn't in a scared way, like you were having a nightmare and wanted me to comfort you, it was like you were arroused, or something." 

Hinata let out an audible gasp. He must've had some sort of sex dream about Yuuta, and forgot about it, since you don't generally remember your dreams. Yuuta grabbed Hinata's wrists, tightly. "Aniki, do you like me?"

Hinata stared into Yuuta's eyes. Yuuta's gaze was worried, but the lust was very much there, too.

Yuuta's words echoed into Hinata's mind.

They were both red.

"Aniki…" 

Hinata felt something press up against his lips, then pull away. 

Yuuta. 

"Aniki, I want to be more than just your brother. I want to get married to you. I want to kiss you. I want to do all sorts of things we can't do because we're twins."

They were both crying. Two boys in love with eachother, who happened to be twins. 

Hinata pushed Yuuta down onto their bed. Both were blushing uncontrollably.


End file.
